


Failure

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel





	Failure

Staring down at her hands, the blood coated over the bright blue metal of the plated gloves adorning each finger and her palm. Eyes wide, breaths heavy and stuttering as the tears fell to mingle with the crimson. 

How could this happen? I am here to protect. To defend all of those at my side. To bring them back with only scrapes, not paled bodies on stretchers.

The rustling of cloth caught her attentive ears as those deep brown eyes darted to see the white sheet that covered the body of the soldier she failed to protect. The man who now laid void of breath and life was one of the newest recruits assigned to her unit, a greenhorn in every sense of the word, but his jovial smile and laugh brought out the jokers in everyone here. That laugh wouldn't be heard again and that smile would never brighten another room of serious calm soldiers. 

Her muscles never wavered under the weight of her suit, never gave way to weakness, that is until she reached the Swedish base and found herself clutching at her stomach and falling to her knees in the medical wing. 

A rush of clicking sounds filled the otherwise silent room as the familiar overwhelming scent of Angela enveloped her every sense. Those warm delicate arms threw themselves around her shoulders, armor barely giving her much room to do so. Heaving at the emptiness of her stomach her eyes clamped shut as her voice was ripped form her throat, “A-Ange...” The woman's full name never left her lips as she climbed back to her feet, ripping at plates of armor and tossing them to the tiled floor. Growls and sobs mingled with the clicking and tearing of armor and straps as she tried to rid herself of the weight that was crushing her very soul. Once down to the black gel suit, which was her first layer of armor, her hands gripped at Angela's shoulder with eyes wide with despair. 

That normally soft angelic voice of hope was now raspy itself, clear signs that she too had been crying. “We only got a report that one of the members of your unit was shot down. I thought it was you. Mein gott I can't even bring myself to imagine your body being brought into my lab.” Delicate hands cupped her cheeks as those deep blue pools of sadness tore at Fareeha's heart. 

“I failed! He's dead because I couldn't protect him!” Her voice was a scream of sorrow, features twisted in angry cries as once again she found herself on her knees before the angel, face buried in the softness of the sweater at her stomach. Those precise fingers grasped at the fabric, begged to be put out of her misery before her entire body was engulfed in flames. 

“Angela....help me.” Those caramel eyes shot up, full of tears to look at the golden haired angel who she now begged for mercy. 

“Mein liebe, shhhh I'm here.” Angela's hand reached over to the nearby metal counter top and retrieved a sedative needle, and with a deep sigh pressed it to her loves neck.

That voice always offered warmth and hope, but now it only reminded her of the failure she truly was. A sharp pinch at her neck was enough to make her hands dig into Angela's hips before her vision blurred and darkness crept at the edges. Fingers slid weakly along the other's skirt, feeling the softness of her bare calves before the darkness took her fully. 

Shooting straight up with fists clenched and muscles screaming ablaze, her eyes attempted to focus before the after effects forced her to lay back down. Hands rising to meet her temples as that tactical mind of hers was floating helplessly. 

“What...what the hell happened?”

The familiar clicking of Angela's heels drew near as those smaller hands now brushed black hairs from her forehead and drew her chin up for a gentle kiss. 

“You had a break down Fareeha. Do you remember? It was so bad that I feared you might harm yourself, so I sedated you.” Her blue eyes filled with worry and sadness as they traced over the Egyptian's features. “You scared me, liebling.”

A heavy fist shot to punch at the wall opposite them as the memory of losing Sehja rushed back to the forefront of her mind, the tears welled up again as her teeth grit. Before another harsh reaction could take hold, her lips warmed at the sudden feeling of Angela's to her own, a small hand splayed over her stomach to hold her down as the attempt she now recognized was meant to replace the poisonous thoughts with ones of love. Her own hands rose up to weakly tangle in those golden curls and around her back to pull her into the bed with little effort. 

“Will you stay with me, swyt 'anjil?” A desperate grasp now evident in her hands as she tangled her body with the doctor's, if Angela truly wanted to leave she would have stopped herself from falling into bed in the first place, the question was more of an ask for permission. 

“Of course, vögelchen. I will never leave your side.”


End file.
